Magical items
Many different magical items can be found in Dreamland. They are mainly destined to be wield by travelers but they can also be used by Dreamland creatures. We do not know where most of them came from or who created them. Magical items are ranked in fourth known class by the inhabitants of Botherland. A class items A class objects are the rarest objects in Dreamland. Those treasures hold great powers and seem to be unique. Some of them seem to possess a free will. *Angelito, the cursed cleaver: A big red cleaver that possess the Gravity power. His current wielder is Sacha Creshric. *The Brush of destiny: A mysterious brush that seems to hold the power to give life to his wielder imagination. His current wielder is Sabba Malouki. B class items The B class is the second class. The magical items ranked in this class are great and valuable objects. They hold many unusual and powerful power. B class items are quite rare and like A class object, they also seem to be unique. *The Soul of fire: Allow a fire user to share his fire control with any person he wants. Attila is his current wielder. *The Blade of fire: A black blade considered as one of the great Kingdom of Fire's treasures. His actual powers are unknown. *The Golden Armor: One of the Kingdom of Wealth great treasure. It is a solid gold armor that only very brave warrior can wear. Infinity Midas gave it to Milo Azura, his current bodyguard, in reward for his courage. *The Alarm clock: A black staff that allows its wielder to transform any travelers into a common dreamer. His current wielder is unknown. C class items We have yet to see a C class item to appear in the Dreamland. D class items They are the most common and widespread magical items in Dreamland. They hold different useful powers and and seem to exist in many copies. *Celestial Pipe/s: We do not know exactly what power they hold but they are very common amongst the most wise being in Dreamland. Bulboh, the king of fish and Carl jung are known to always bear one to their mouth. *Tempo Temperus: A magical staff that allow dreamers and travelers who are touched by it to come back to where they were in Dreamland the last night. This objects is used in Alkaria, the Dreamland prison, as well as kazinopolis (before it was destroyed). *Ring of Fire: One of the Kingdom of fire great treasures. The ring of fire enhance is wielder fire power. It was destroyed by Charly, the fourth official fire controller of the Fire Kingdom. *Matches of Fire. Unknown class items *Isaak's Titan club. *Sonic Shark's wristband of power. *Felix's metal claw. *Diego Monkey's sword. *Jerzey Puma's Guitar. *Shun's Metal Arm. *Osso Bucco's Metal Arm. *Kazinpolis portals. *The golden arms. Banished items *The Cursed Gem Z: A banished gem known as being very dangerous for the land of dream. It holds the power to swallow everything around it. Dream keys They are even rarer than the A class items. They are known to hold Dreamland destiny. We do not know exactly their purpose or their true powers. Five of them are known. *Ethernya *Fatal *Ultima *Methorya *Luna Category:World of Dreamland